


Smells Like Teen Love

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: They're brewing amortentia in Potions, which Sirius thinks is a stupid idea.





	Smells Like Teen Love

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who wanted some pre-relationship amortentia (maybe) realisations

In Sirius’s ever so humble opinion, it was dumb as fuck to have a bunch of teenage students attempting to brew a potion most potion-masters left alone. James wasn’t having many issues obviously, but Sirius was about willing to join Remus in his incessant complaining about the situation. 

He sighed in relief when Slughorn told them to cast their preservation spells. He was safe for one more day. 

He was worried about what James would smell when they all finished. Out of their class, at least one person would get the potion right, and, reasonably speaking, that person would probably be James, the tosser. So James would smell his true love and it wouldn’t be Sirius, but Sirius didn’t think he could say the same about James. 

(Okay, he was absolutely sure he would be smelling James in this stupid love potion, and ever since they started brewing he’s been trying to think of what he should claim to be smelling so he didn’t expose himself.) 

James was half-excited to finish the potion, and half-worried. Excited for himself, and worried for Sirius. 

Excited for himself because it would probably smell like Sirius, and then he could save some of it for the summer when they didn’t get to see each other very often. Not the best solution, of course, but smelling Sirius was better than having nothing. And if nothing else, it would help fuel his wank fantasies. 

Worried for Sirius because Sirius seemed so miserable about the assignment. James tried offering him help, but Sirius stared at him like he’d sprouted feathers. James knew that look, it had happened before, and in fact that look made him check to make sure it hadn’t happened again. 

They finished the potions the next day, and Sirius was staring at his cauldron like it had single handedly ruined his life. Slughorn didn’t make anyone say what they were smelling, but for the students that did share, his eyes had this weird twinkle and James hoped the professor never took up matchmaking because it would be plain creepy. 

Sirius left the room as soon as humanly possible, leaving James staring after him feeling thrown and more than a little hurt. 

James cornered him in their dormitory later, pleased that it didn’t take much prodding to get Remus and Peter to be somewhere else. “What’s got a stick up your arse today?” 

“Nothing,” Sirius said, except his arms were crossed and he was glaring at his duvet and just generally looking miserable. 

James sat on Sirius’s bed next to his legs. “You wanna try that again?” 

“No,” he muttered. But then he sighed and said, “It’s just the amortentia thing, I’ll get over it by tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” James said slowly. “And why would amortentia make you all moody?” 

Sirius glared at him, kicking him lightly. “Fine, then why don’t you tell me what you smelled, Mister Bright-and-Happy-all-the-damn-time?” 

James crawled forward a bit and tucked his face into Sirius’s neck, inhaling deeply. He hummed contently. “It smells better on you.” 

“That’s not funny,” Sirius said, voice tight. 

“Wasn’t meant to be.” 

“So- what, you smelled me in your amortentia and said, ‘Yeah, sure I can do that’?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” James said, sniffing up Sirius’s neck and into his hair. “The amortentia was confirmation, nothing else.” 

“James.” 

“Hm?” He put his hand high on Sirius’s thigh. 

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” 

“Because you haven’t told me why you’re all moody.” 

“I’m not all moody,” he argued. 

“Well not anymore, you’re not, but you do have a gorgeous bloke in your lap saying he loves you, so.” 

“You’re not in my lap,” Sirius pointed out. 

“And I won’t be till you fess up.” 

Sirius groaned. “C’mon you already know, don’t make me say it.” 

“Nope.” He kissed Sirius’s neck. “I need to hear it, Siri.” 

He felt Sirius swallow. “I love you too,” he whispered. 

James finally lifted his head. “Yeah?” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an arse and get on my lap.” 

“So demanding,” James teased, but did it. “Love you more.” 

“Liar.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
